theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrine Mackey
Corrine Mackey is Vic Mackey's estranged wife, and mother to his children. Vic's job and other stressful events puts a strain on their marriage, eventually causing them to separate. Corrine now must balance the challenges of being a single mother and an Emergency Room nurse. Season 1 Corrine remained generally unaware of everything her husband did. She even helped him offer a BBQ for his friends and invited Shane Vendrell to have dinner after Terry Crowley's funeral. Some time later, Matthew's schoolteacher, Mrs. Avonte, asked to have a meeting with Corrine and Vic. She reminded Vic and brought some clothes to the Barn so he could change himself. When she went there, she saw Vic talking with Connie Riesler and asked him who she was. He told her it was a case he was working with and thanked her for the clothes. During the meeting with Avonte, she didn't know what to say at her request to take Matthew to a pediatrician or neurologist. As they waited for their appointment, she complained to Vic about all the problems she was having with Matthew and how he was behaving. One night, he told her to go take a bath while he put the kids to bed. Some days later, Corrine and Vic took Matthew to see Dr. Emil Bohdan. After some tests, he met with them and told them Matthew had autism. Vic and Corrine then visited Glenridge, a special school for autistic children, and met with the director, Ms. Emerich. She gave them a tour of the facilities and told them all the advantages they had available for Matthew. Back at their house, Corrine and Vic debated how they would pay for it. She told him she could get back her job as a nurse at Mission Cross Hospital while he said he could work overtime. Corrine also told Vic that she wanted him at the school. Vic, however, disagreed because of the steep price and because he had read that putting autistic kids with similar kids would only slow him down. When Gilroy visited the house (unbeknownst to Corrine to threaten her and the kids), Vic ordered her to go to a motel. Realizing that her family was paying for Vic's misdeeds, she left and asked Vic not to search for them. Season 2 Vic tracked down Corrine, and she agreed to return if Vic would move out of the house which he agreed to do. She began dating Matthew's tutor, Owen. While Vic didn't care who she dated, he was annoyed that Matthew saw Owen as more of a father than himself. Corrine agreed to fire the tutor. Eventually, Owen decided to leave her to tutor another family full-time. Although the split between her and Vic seemed permanent, they remained on friendly terms. However, she changed the locks on the house, and called the cops when Vic broke in (which he did becaue he heard crying). Season 3 Corrine learned that Megan (the youngest child) was also autistic. It quickly became apparent that Corrine could not take care of the autistic kids and Cassidy at the same time, so it was decided that Vic would take care of Cassidy. Season 4 Corrine had a relationship with Dutch Wagenbach. When Vic found out, he told her Dutch was doing it to spite him. When she confronted him about it, he replied that he assumed that she was doing the same. Corrine broke up with him, and before he left he explained how sorry he was and how he honestly did like and care for her. The two remained close throughout the series, with Corrine helping Dutch whenever one of his cases ended up involving the hospital, and Dutch keeping Corrine appraised of going-on's in the barn involving Vic. Season 5 Corrine was unwittingly brought into the Internal Affairs investigation against Vic. When Lieutenant Jon Kavanaugh interrogated her she told him about the bag of $65,000.00 Vic gave her for their autistic children. Kavanaugh then asked her to turn over the remainder of the money as evidence for his investigation. On Vic's suggestion, Corrine hired an attorney, but Kavanaugh refused to offer her a deal for cooperating and later froze her assets to prevent Vic from using her money to bail out Lem. He also told Corrine about Danny Sofer's longtime affair with Vic and her pregnancy. Corrine confronted Danny about the child, angrily calling her a whore and saying that her unborn child is a bastard. Later, after Vic slept with Lieutenant Kavanaugh's ex-wife, Kavanaugh tried to follow suit by seducing Corrine. When she rejected him in disgust, Kavanaugh tried to rape her, but could not bring himself to go through with it. Season 6 When Vic stopped coming by, Corrine angrily confronted Danny, believing that Vic was instead with her. She went so far as to refer to Lee as an "it". However the two seemed to reconcile somewhat throughout the season. After Vic was charged with the murder of Lemansky on evidence fabricated by Kavanaugh, Corrine stormed into the Barn, angrily confronting Kavanaugh. She then filed charges of harassment and attempted sexual assault on the investigator, who was later stripped of his badge and imprisoned. After learning of her husbands imminent dismissal from the force, Corrine seemed excited that Vic would no longer deal with the stress of being a cop. When Cassidy found out about Vic's misdeeds, Corrine attempted to defend him, but stopped when Cassidy mentioned Vic's affair with Danny. At the end of the season, Corrine and Cassidy were kidnapped by Shane who ordered them to leave to protect them from a hit set by Diro Kesakhian. She was eventually released by Shane, and confronted Vic about what was going on. Clearly viewing all of Kavanaugh's accusations against Vic as completely groundless, Corrine brought both his children to appear on his behalf at a Department Review Board in the final episode of Season 6. She assured Vic that they will always be there for him. Season 7 Vic lied to Corrine and said that Shane kidnapped her because he overreacted to a vague unproven threat. When Corrine went to confront Shane, she found Mara, who revealed the Armenian threat and Vic's assault on her and Shane. Corrine was forced to deal with an increasingly reckless Cassidy. When Cassidy was confronted by both her parents, she pushed Corrine to the floor and was grabbed by Vic who proceeded to yell at her. This apparently scared Cassidy straight, but Vic's rough treatment of their daughter caused Corrine to throw him out, despite his apologies. After the attempt on Ronnie's life by Shane, Mara told Corrine about Vic's past crimes and demanded that she help the Vendrell family escape. Corrine was warned that if she refused, Shane would tell everything he knew and send Vic to jail. She immediately confronted Vic who begged her to help him one last time. She agreed, but said that afterwards she would take the kids and leave Vic forever. After learning of Vic's attempt on Shane and Mara's life, Corrine decided to tell everything she knew to Claudette and Dutch. She wore a wire when talking to Ronnie and Vic and was able record Ronnie admitting to aiding a fugitive (Shane). However when Vic talked to her, he realized that cops were watching (he didn't realize that Corrine had betrayed him) and Claudette arrested Corrine to keep up appearances. After learning of Vic's immunity deal, Corrine requested witness protection. ICE agreed to the deal in order to spite Vic (who had played them for fools). Vic learned of Corrine's betrayal from Shane, but by then could do nothing about it. In the final scene, he brings pictures of his kids to work but not Corrine, suggesting that he has not forgiven her. Notes * Corrine has appeared in every season of the series. Appearances Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Mackey family members Category:Informants